Rescue My Love
by ffdotnetdreams
Summary: Shizuka and Honda find themselves on a group date with some unlikely characters. When the date spirals downward for Shizuka, is there a way to make it better? Kaiba thinks so... HondaxShizukaxKaiba, other unique pairings
1. Chapter 1

Grass spread for eons in all directions. Delightful clouds danced kindly around the sun. Shizuka laid on her back, enjoying the endless source of light, the sun, as she continued to gaze at it. Every now and then she would discover a thought swimming through the currents of her brain waves. After entertaining it for a moment, it would pass, and she would move onto her next thought. Presently her mind was focused on how well the clouds, grass, sky, and sun complemented each other. It reminded her of something or someone.

"I thought I'd find you here." Came the melodically familiar voice of Honda. Shizuka could pick his unique voice out anywhere. She sat up. He stood several feet away, as the tall blades of grass brushed his pant legs. His golden cape blew delicately across the sky. Shizuka's breath caught in her throat at his heroic stature. He approached her, each step causing her heart to burn further. Once he was seated beside her, he spoke again. "This place is kind of neat."

"I like the sun." Shizuka swallowed, nervously, pointing at the glowing orb of fire in the sky. Honda nodded abruptly, no longer looking at her. Shizuka poked her hands into her purse, and revealed some cupcakes. She had been waiting for just the right day to give them away. Honda gratefully accepted both of them. They were gone in seconds.

"Do you actually do anything out here?" Honda growled. As much as Shizuka admired the man, she knew he got bored easily, and he had his darker meaner sides. "This sucks."

"Wait, Honda-kun." Shizuka placed her hand on his arm before he could leave. "I know where some of the others are."

Honda shrugged, no longer caring enough to argue. He followed her. They passed more and more grass until they found a picnic blanket and basket on which Anzu, Otogi, Pegasus, and Mai sat.

"Cool, you guys can join our group date." Otogi said. As it turns out Otogi had asked Anzu out. Anzu got scared and asked her best friend, Mai to come with her boyfriend, Pegasus. Shizuka practically exploded inside at the thought of her and Honda dating.

"Us dating?" Honda snickered, then sarcastically added, "Yeah, sure."

So the two awkwardly sat with the group of young men and women. They ate relatively low quality food, after all, Otogi cooked it. Throughout the meal Honda proceeded to hurtle insults at Shizuka, and flirtatious comments at the other two women. Shizuka found herself hurt, and disappointed. What happened to the man she had looked up to as a teenager?

"Hey, babe, get me another beer." Honda belched in Shizuka's face. The others laughed. They thought nothing of his lousy behavior.

"Hey chump, shut up." Echoed a strong voice. Shizuka could not pin point what direction the voice came from, or who said it. Suddenly a man appeared in the distance. He was tall.

"What did you say?" Honda roared in his drunken stupor. The other man ran towards them at light speed, his fist instantly meeting Honda's jaw. Honda flew a good twenty feet into the air before landing.

"Oh my!" Anzu and Pegasus screeched as Mai and Otogi ran to Honda's aid. Shizuka stood, staring at the man before her. It was Seto Kaiba.

"Why would you do that?" Shizuka squeaked and blushed. Kaiba blushed too. And so did Anzu.

"I will be here everytime fools like him lower the standards of proper social standards." Kaiba slowly uttered through his clenched teeth. His long arm stretched out to the small woman. "Here, I'll get you out of this worthless place."

Well the storyline must continue, so Shizuka said yes. Kaiba carried Serenity in his arms and ran away at light speed. Shizuka stared at the face of her rescuer, imagining a plan in her head of how circumstances could turn in a way that would intertwine their futures forever. Honda was no longer a concern of hers.

"Where are we going?" She suddenly asked.

"We're going to the great Royal Hall of your brother's. I must demand a favor from him." Kaiba gruffly replied, his voice as raspy as sand paper is scratchy. They disappeared beyond the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba's feet stopped amidst the jade field of grass blades. Serenity easily caught up with him. He had given up carrying her the moment he found out she could also run at light speed. Yes, they share the same powers as each other. Which means Kaiba also uses the sun for photosynthesis; it's in his alien genes. I'm so glad someone so graciously lent me these ideas. No need for subtlety I guess…

Anyway, the story proceeds. Kaiba and Shizuka found themselves at the doorstep of a monstrously huge wall. After breaking in, behold, the two found Shizuka's brother, Joey sitting on his throne, adorned in golden armor with a long leopard fur cape. The throne was still technically outside and no one else was there, it just had a really big wall circling around it. Shizuka and Kaiba both paid their respects with a couple kneels and waited for the king to speak.

"Who let this monster in here?" Joey roared, his British accent stronger than ever. Shizuka raised her hand.

"I did." She said. Joey stood abruptly, raising his, umm, scepter?

"NO!" He cried.

"Your majesty, I've come to make a request of your losership." Kaiba animatedly stood and waved his arms around to emphasize the importance of his desires.

"Hey, guess what? I don't care!" The king thrust his hands against his hips. Shizuka suddenly felt the urge to speak up for the tall man that she had previously decided she was going to marry some day.

"Wait, big brother. This man saved me from your best friend!" Shizuka bellowed in the deepest voice possible. Joey gaped. He jumped backward from the ground onto his thrown, staring from Shizuka to Kaiba. After two hours of not talking, he said:

"Guess what? I don't care!"

With that, he used a fraction of his super strength (yes, the second I wrote this sentence, I decided he has super strength) to handcuff Kaiba and Shizuka to his thrown.

"Well, I'm going to find me some grub." Said King Joey. He ate large feasts of every imaginably food for months in front of the two captives.


End file.
